Start All Over
by kelxoxo23
Summary: Everyone wants a new chances. A New Start. What happens when you can leave everything behind, then come back home? Well you still be loved? We'll you get the second chances ou wanted all along? Well you finally get your one wish? All in Start All Over. :
1. Chapter 1

Kay so , this is my first video in the DecBox.. So I hope you likeee . (:

If not please tell me , and no matter what please tell me .. I'm feeling in a good mood to write today , so I don't really know how much you will get. It's could be one , it might be five. You never know with me ..

Also with Christmas I am going to be doing a Q&A video. There will be more info at the bottom of this ep.

Enjoy , (:

**Start All Over – ep.1**

Staring –

Miley Cyrus – Age.16

Nick Jonas – Age.16

Joe Jonas as Joe Cyrus – Age.17

Demi Lovato as Demi Jonas – Age.15

Enjoy ..

Miley POV:

I walked down the hall. It was the first day of gr.10. I was at my old or new school. Whatever you really wanna call it. I opened the door, taking a breathe of air. Once it got to my lungs , the air fought it's way out again. I cough out the air, leaving me breathe less.

Walking thought the hall of this place, scared me so much. I was scared that someone would remember me. I know I've changed, but you never know. I looked at my phone as I took it out of my pocket. One missed text. No dout it was Nick, or Joe. There was even a possibly that it was Demi.

See they were my old friends, before I packed up and moved to the other side of the Country, all in one night. You see my parents were sorta in a mob. And they would have to pack up and run for their lives on moments notices. Which sucked for me. So that why now that I'm 16, I filed a report asking if my older brother Zac could be my parents. Well parent. He travels a lot, but going out with parents in a mod, you learn how to fend my yourself. I've been left only for months at time. When I was ten!

I kept my eyes on the phone. Wondering if I should open it and read it. See last night, I was texting Joe and Nick and told them to meet me at the old park on our street. I just got picked up from the airport, and Zac told Joe that I was moving in with them. Stupid Zac. But anyway I told that to meet me there and if they could pick me out of everyone else. Then I'd tell them why I came back. Better yet , why I left in the first place. The best thing about that was that , they couldn't find me, and now they have no sweet clue what I look like. Last night I stayed in a hotel just down the road from Zac's house. He knew and weather he liked it or not. I did.

So today, my old friends are gonna see my for the first time in 6 years. I'm terrified. I phone went off in my hand once again. This time it's from Demi. Wow , I was kinda shocked. I looked around and slowly opened my phone, reading the message.

**Nick POV :**

I stood at the end on the main hall ,looking down , standing next to Joe and Demi.

"Is the message sent yet!' I question, tried of waiting.

" Oh word Nick ! Yes , okay it's sent. Now just wait." Demi snapped at me , putting her phone back into her pocket while she looked around the hall , Trying to find the one person who was getting a message at the same time that she sent it.

I know it sounds stupid , but it was Joe Idea. He wanted to find his Step- Sister , and this was how he wanted to do that.

I glanced around the hall .. Many people opened their phones at the same was it was sent. Ryan did, but he'd been going to this school for years.

"What about her!"

I yelled point her out of the crowd of student.

Joe looked at me, with a confused look. "You took her to prom last year stupid. She's been going to this school longer then Destiny Nick." Joe laughs as I looked down.

"What ! I have a bad memory okay?" I came back at Joe.

An Arm shoot up in front of my face, with Demi's voices not fair behind.

"Look ! Look , there's a new girl ! She just took out her phone , texted a message and put it .." Demi started to trail off as her phone went off in her pocket.

Kay so that's the first part.

Hope you enjoy , let me know pleaseee !

Love always – Kelsey !


	2. Chapter 2

From when I left you wondering …

Demi's POV :

I was looking at a girl, with long-ish brown hair. Small figure. Very pretty, she reminds me so much of the picture in my head Destiny. Tears started to build in my eyes.

She was my best friend, my sister. My shoulder to cry on. When she just got up and left like that. It's was hard. It still is, but you gotta forgive and forget right?

My phone went off in my pocket. It was from her! From Destiny! I quickly opened it. Dropping my phone into the floor. I reach for it fast, so did the boys. But none of us got it. I ran over to where it landed. As I went to pick it up. Someone else hand had it in their bright pink colored nail hand. As I lifted my head, I begged that it wasn't a teacher.

To my amazement it was her. That girl.

Miley's POV :

I felt something hit my foot, as I looked down there was a pink blackberry sitting their. I picked it up looking around. As I stood back up there we're 3 people around me. I looked down at the phone and the brightly lite scneer was glowing.. 'Destiny'.

But I just text Demi , not this random person in front of me. WAIT!

Was that Demi, that means. Joe and Nick are the guys around me in a circle. Wow, not bad Zac.

I mean wait !

Ah , I could be thinking this about my Step-brother!

This is not good Miley!

Snap out of it!

As I told myself to stop, a hand was snapping infront of me.

"Hello, Hello ! Person! Can we have that phone please !" The voice rang into my ears like a wave crashing on the shore.

Man , I know I'm new here , but can people use some niceness or what!

"I hear you okay! Breathe!" I could tell that, that was Demi.

~ Flashback ~

[6 years ago]

Miley – I can't wait till I get older! I want long brown hair with Black highlights!

Demi – Well I want mid Brown hair, and waves! I'm gonna be one of those people who wear black other. But not like Goth or Emo. That just doesn't sound like me.

'Both Laugh'

Miley – Very turee![smiles] But I like Goth && Emo people , there pretty sweet. And I love there hair !

'**AN' - I HAVE NOTHING BAD TO SAY ABOUT THESES PEOPLE ! I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT I ACT LIKE I'M GOTH AND EMO THOUGHT OUT MY LIFE! SO I MEAN NOTHING BY IT! NOR DO I THINK DEMI LOVATO OR MILEY CYRUS ARE EITHER ! I JUST NEED SOMETHING TO JUST AS A WORD! AND IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE IT MESSAGE OR COMMENT AND I WILL ! (:**

Demi – What about you Nick? What do you wanna look like in like 5 years time.

Nick – I want my puffy hair to still be on my head, oh and I want a girl friend!

[everyone laughs]

~ End Of Flashback ~

'Hola! Person , I'm gonna take the phone out of your hand now. Okay?' The voice of the taller boy, spoke gently into my ear.

'Oh , I'm so sorry, I'm new and I was just thinking about my …' My voice started to trail off along with my thoughts. 'Old friends.'

The phone was out of hand, and into the girls. I'm gonna call her Demi, because she looked like what she wanted to be 6 years ago, so why not now right? She was texted someone, and the first thing I thought was that she was texting ME back. I wave of fear fell over my body, I was screaming inside and my cell phone was going off in my pocket.

3 old friends faces light up, as if they we're on fire, and my jaw dropped to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**My POV :**

**Miley phone went off , over and over again.**

**No one in the circle dared to move. No one.**

'**Destiny?' The voice on the shortest boy questioned. I could heard, sadness in his voice, yet a pinch on happiness from his eyes.**

'**That was my name. it's Miley now.' Miley body shacked as her words trailed out behind.**

'**That why I couldn't find you on facebook! Wait , why didn't Zac tell me? It would have been nice to add my step-sister on facebook.' The drak hair boy said smiling down at her.**

**Miley's POV :**

**As my step-brother looked down at me. Tears started to form. I wasn't ready to meet them yet. I could feel it from the top of my head to the souls of my feet. I wasn't ready. But I don't think I was every going to be ready for this. How do you get ready for something like this!**

**I left my friend 6 years ago! They still care? No wonder they we're my friends. There insane ! To still care for someone who walked out on them.**

**I felt someone's arms wrap tight around my waist. I didn't really know who it was, or what they we're doing. "Umm , hello. I don't really like stranger hugging me." I said in the nicely tone I could at this point.**

**The curly hair boy looked at me confused. "You don't remember me? Really Dest—Miley?"**

**I was sorta happy that they we're learning fast to the name changing thingy. But I'd be happy if I knew who they were. 'No I don't. Should I?' I could tell by the look in all three of there eyes , that I should have.**

**But right now I'm still not sure if I want to !**

**My mind was racing trying to take all of this in. "Kay , so let's say that I don't know who you are. Also that you've never met me before in your life. Because right now I don't know if I know you or not. I know her.' I smiled Pointing to Demi, and I saw I single tear roll down her cheek.' I can't forget my best friend.' I paused. Looking back the boy who stood in front of me hurt me deeply because I knew that they we're hurt, and I know that I hurt then so many years ago, and now I'm doing it again !**

**Really like what's with my family and hurting people, taking them from the loves they love! The boy's looked back at. One whispers something so sweet, so loving that it made my heart smile. The only thing that my ears could hear was. "Smiley." Over and over again. That was it, and I knew who they were. I steps forward and close to the one with curly hair. I knew who he was now. He's Nick. The only one who EVER call me that. He was the only one who was aloud. "Nick?" I questioned, waiting hopefully.**

**Nicks POV : As soon as I said 'Smiley" A smile spread across her face, then to mine. I knew she got it them. I was sad that she forgot me at first. But she's Des.. Miley she forgets everything.**

**As '**_**Miley' **_**stepped closer and closer my heart raced. I was so happy to see her again. After 6 years of wondering your heart started to hurt. Now that she's back, things could go back to the way they we're. Well I hoped that they would.**

**I looked at her once more with a smile. 'I think you mean 'Curly head.'!" I smiled with happiness as we looked at each other over and over again. Once we finally gave In her around we're around my neck and I was holding her tight. It was good to have my De.. – my Miley back. **


	4. Chapter 4

**M****iley's POV:**

I wrapped my arms around his neck, swearing to never let go. I was so happy to see him again, he's the one thing if anything that's I'd come back for. I love this boy; this boy was and still is the only one that keeps me safe. The only one that makes me smiles.

I held him tight, as I reached my hand up, to mess with one of his curls, just like old times. My hand got slapped away. I pulled away slowly, looking Nick dead in the eyes. "Did you just slap me?" I was so confused, and by the look on his face so was he. Tipping my head backwards to see another girl standing with her hands on her hips, taping her foot.

'Ah, yeah ... Can I like help you or something?' I question, pulling away from Nick, and turning to face her.

I gave her a look, I know what's gonna happen next, but I'm not scared, once your parents run a mob, you know how to handle people that can't handle themselves.

This girl looked so similar. I just know that I know her from somewhere! Well, that's not much help, I know almost everyone in this school.

'Yeah, you can keep you dirty little hands off _**my boyfriend!**_' She screamed back.

Her boyfriend. As if. Nick wouldn't go out with someone like her. Would he? It has been like 6 years. But no. Nick's a sweet and caring guy. Right? Arg ! I hate moving back with a passion as of right now.

'Says who? Oh, better yet how much is she paying you Nick?' I laughed, turning to him, with a shocked look on his face.

Demi&Joe looked at me in shock.

'Miles, when'd you turn bad girl? I love it.' Demi smiled at me.

'Oh when your parents move you at 2AM you learn some stuff.' I smiled back, turning to Joe.

His smile was huge. 'I'm so happy that you're my bad little sister!' He yelled, pulling me into a hug.

'A. I'm not a bad person. I just know how to deal with people like her.' I nodded my head towards the girl looking at me in amazement. 'And B. Let me go!' I pushed Joe off me laughing.

'Festy, I like em' like that!' Joe kidded to me. 'Not gonna happen my friend.' I joked back, turning to face Nick once more, who has become once over. I could feel his eyes ran me over and over again.

'And Lastly, how much Nick?' I paused, 'For someone like you, it most is like a good 250. 500?' I laughed as he finally snapped out of his daze.

'Ah, Miley. I'm not getting paid. I asked her out.' He said looking down.

Crap! I just went all out on the boy that I could have spend the rest of my life with, girlfriend! Yeah, bad way to start off a new life Miley. I said to myself.

'Miley?' The black haired girl question. 'You mean, as in _**Destiny Cyrus**_? That's kid?' She looked me once over, feeling eyes on me once again. My arms shoot up to my chest, covering myself fast.

Joe&Demi both started laughing at the look on my face. 'Stop undressing me with you eyes!' I screamed at her. Nick looked at me with wide eyes once again.

'Nick chill. I'm fully dressed. See?' I start dropping my arms and spinning around in circles. Everyone laughed besides Nick and _**that girl.**_

'So Destiny. Or Miley, whatever your name is does come back? Not so scared now right? She giggled to herself, and then linked arms with nick pulling him closer.

'Me? Scared? Chick, you're funny. Yeah, funny like... 'I paused, trying to think back, trying to bring something from the past up once again. 'Something like, Nick dating 'Geek Lena'." I bent over backwards laughing, but as I popped my head up, I looked from Demi to Joe, both looking at me grinning. 'Wait! Your ... 'I stop dead in my tracks.

'Well, maybe the world finally did stop spinning. You at you Ge... Lena. Your all grow up.' I smiled, trying to hold back my laugh, just like Demi and Joe. I think Nick was even trying not to laugh at this point.

'It's Selena. And, Destiny... you sure have changed.' She said, looking me over once more.

'Kay, yes I've change. One starting with my name. It's Miley Ray now. Got me?' Before anyone could answer I started again. 'Oh and changing. That's what happens when you hit puberty. Oh and one last thing, ' I stops once more, as I saw Selena head lift a bit, waiting for me , I leaded in close to her and started to whisper in her ear. "GET YOUR EYES OFF ME!" I screamed. I'm pretty sounds sure won't be ale to hear out of that ear again, but it's not my problem. It's her's or Nick. Whoever wants to deal with it?

Selena screamed at the top of her lungs.' What is wrong with you?' She demanded. 'The fact that you slapped me, yeah. That kinda ticks a girl like me off.' I smiled sweetly as her. 'Just so you know.'

'Arg! Whatever loser.' She turned to Nick. "Nicky, can we go to class now please?" She wined unto him, as she starts to draw circle on his chest.

'Um, I have to show Miley arou....' He started but I stopped him right there. "Oh, that's okay Nicky." I said, mocking Selena. "You run off with your little girlfriend." I changed back to my normal voice. "I''' grab these two bums, and get them to take me around. Kay?' I asked nodding to them.

'Forsure.' Demi smiled at me. 'Let's goo!' Said Joe, Pointing down the hall, whiling linking arms with me, and making me link with Demi.

"But Miles, I thought you asked…" He said, I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Here," I said, taking his arm from Selena and pulling a pen out of my pocket. "Text me when you get the four year old of your arm" I smiled up at him, well he glanced at me. "Bye Nicky. Later Lena." I pulled Nick into a hug, and kissed him on the cheek before I turned linking with Demi and Joe once again, and turning to Demi. "You ready Fready?" She giggles. "Let's goo."

"And Where Off!" Joe squeaked, as he start off skipping down the hall, linked together.

I turn to get once last look at Nick&Selena. She wasn't too happy. Nick was holding his cheek, and I giggle to myself.

Joe turned to me, as we slowed down and saw me blush to myself. We what I thought was myself. But I guess not.

'Ohhh ! MILEY LIKES NICK!' He screamed , as I stopped dead in my tracks. "Joe?" I said , trying to not have a anger tone. He leaned in, and whispered. "Yeah sis." I smiled when he said sis, but then it faded when I turned to see Nick&Selena staring at me as if I had ten heads! "I'm gonna hurt you!" I hissed back, in a lower, anger voice. He looked from me to Demi. 'Is she really gonna do that?" He questioned Demi , kinda scared. She looked at me , then to my fist. Then back to Joe's face. "You should run." She said laughing as he took off down the hall.

But before he could turn , I kick him as hard as I could in heals butt. Making him trip over his own feet. "Yeah , you better run Boii ! I'll get you at home!" I screamed at him down the all.

Sorry to just randomly end it there. That's gonna happen a lot, because this story is gonna go by how I make it. So you come get 5 one week and then 1 every five weeks. Sorry , but I like to write when I get an Idea.

Also , now that I'm gonna be writing on fan fiction a lot , I am thinking about talking Idea. So if you wanna give me some in a review or message , go ahead and I'll see what I can dooo !

Hope you like .. please review..

**THIS WELL NOT BE ON YOUTUBE TILL AFTER MY BREAK IS OVER !  
**

**-LoveAlways—Kelsey!-**


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time :

_But before he could turn , I kick him as hard as I could in heals right in the butt. Making him trip over his own feet. "Yeah , you better run Boii ! I'll get you at home!" I screamed at him down the all._

**Now :**

I looked from Joe on the ground , too Demi standing next to me, and Nick&Selena standing at the end of the hall.

'Kso , she's new , and she's talking about another Nick. Not that Nick.' Demi screamed around the hall whiling point at Nick, who's cheeks are turning bright red. 'She Means Nick What'shisname!' Yeah , that Nick !' She Winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I turned my head lightly to see Joe trying to stand up. I glared down at him , he didn't move.

"So Carry on with your low life gossip, and start the giggles , because no one really cares that your all a bunch of fakes. The only thing that matters is I HAVE MY BEST FRIEND BACK! So Ha !" She screamed, and I smiled, linking arms with her, and running down the hall, leaving Joe and the rest of the school behind in the dist.

"Well this might not be the best way to start off the new year. But it's the funniest!" I giggled to Demi as we skipped into the office.

--------------------------Nick's POV: -------------------------------------

Wow. Did that really just happen? Like really? To me? Wow. Yeah, have I said Wow yet? Like really! Wow….

"Nick? Nicky ? Nicholas Je .." My girlfriend snapped her finger in front of my face. I really hate it when she does that.

It's beyond annoying. So is she really. Maybe I should get paid for dating her? NO! I can't do that. Gah, Miley's getting in my head. But I want her to. I think? Or do I want to hold her. Do I want to go out with her? I want her out? I want? I want ? "WHAT DO I WANT !" I yelled. By now I was talking about loud. And Selena faces tells me that what she heard she didn't like. "How much of that did you hear ?" I asked softly, waiting, afraid of what the answer was.

------------------------------------------- Selena's POV ------------------------------------------

Agr , I hate her already. I can't believe this ! She leaves , I get Nick. She comes back , and within like five minutes he thinks about her! Why me! Like really? I'm not that bad. Am I?

"Just the part that goes something like this …" I smiled. I started to change my voice to match a Barbie Doll's. _"But I want her too. I think? Or do I want to hold her. Do I want to go out with her? I want her out? I want? I want ? "WHAT DO I WANT !" _I hissed at him. "That's all. Oh and did I forget a part?" I looked at him pulling on the fakest smile I could. "Oh I did too. Forgetful me." I smiled , and leaned in close to him, wrapping my arms around him neck and whisper in his ear flirty. "This …" I cocked up my knee , kneeing him as hard as I could with my leg and I broken heart.

I wasn't gonna let him get away with this. Neitherwas_ SHE! SHE_ might be coming back. But when she left this became my school. And I plan to keep it that way. It's so on right now. She's toast, French toast.

"Oh I'm sorry Nicky Baby. My leg slipped. I'ma see you at lunch thought." With that I bent down, and kisses my finger and pressed it on his temple , Winking. Then standing up, fixing my skirt and walking away with my head held high.

No boi walks over Selena Gomez. And No girl gets in between Selena Gomez and her boyfriend.

I walked down the hall head held high. Walking right for my girls. Well girl. The one that was there for me. Weather she knew it or not.

"Em. She's back. I need a plan now!" I screamed down her throat. "I want to get her so bad she won't show her face around her again!"

With that and the look of her face a plan was forming.

My POV :

Miley&Demi walked out of the office with the head of the school behind them. "Thank you very much for showing this new student around Ms. Jonas. It's not like you. But I guess a new year leads to new things. Right Girls?" Mrs. Snow gave them a small smile before nodding and heading down the hall.

Miley and Demi looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah a new year. Thing are finally gonna change around here." Demi said with a smile.

"Kso, we have all the classes off till lunch for you to show me around, how about we walk and talk?"

--------------------------------------------------------Joe's POV:-------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in class, waiting for the bell to ring. I am starting to think that the clocked stopped. It's not moving. Or I'm just losing my mind. Nick is sitting in front of me, and drawing something or writing something that I don't really care about on him note book. And I'm sitting in the back of class looking at the door, praying it would open and Godzilla would pop in and eat my teacher.

I smile at the thought. But it was stopped when a well known giggle started to echo thought the hall. I looked at the door and saw Demi waving at me and Nick to come out. I smiled and nodded at her , then she disappear and Miley came into view. Nick's head shot up, before I could say one word. I saw him shot her a smile because Miley started to blush.

"Mr. Cyrus! Is there something in the hall that's more fun then my math class?" My teacher yelled at me. My whole classed grinned.

"Well yes. A fly dying is more fun then learning about roots and more math stuff." I smile like I just won a war.

"Well maybe you should go and see if you can save the fly. I'll be calling your parents and letting then know about your math interest." She snapped, writing on a piece on paper on her desk.

Nick started to laugh and the whole class went quite. "Nice going bro. I'll see you at lunch." He grinned at me.

I didn't really care about getting kicked out of Mrs. Long's class. I don't really care about Math. I wanna play. Not solve for pie. Which is 3.14 if you didn't know. See I do learn some stuff. But I only learned that because Demi told me it last year. She might be a year or two younger but she's much more smarter , she just doesn't show it. Like me.

I walked outta class with my head helded high. But before I could turn the corner. I had to girl jumping on my back.

"Joey! Piggyback ride!" Miley whispered in a scream-ish voice. I just had to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Last Time :

I walked outta class with my head helded high. But before I could turn the corner. I had to girl jumping on my back.

"Joey! Piggyback ride!" Miley whispered in a scream-ish voice. I just had to laugh.

Now :

Joe's POV:

I had Miley on my back, and I ran front of the door I just walked out of. "NO! JOE! Move away from that door right now!" Miley started to scream down my back, and into my ear.

Miley's POV:

No way. No way was my new brother even gonna think about bring me to Nick's classroom. I'm pretty sure he hates me now. It's not my fault! Well, not all of it right? I was soon gonna start kicking and screaming if that bum didn't put me down, looks like I spoke to fast. ..

"Joe! Down !Now!" I started to scream as he stood in front of the door it open and he walked out, pushing Joe backwards, me forwards and Nick on the floor.

Thanks a lot Joe!

Nick had the door closed, I fall un top of him, who hit the door and slid down with me in his lap. .. Note to self, hurt JOE! BADLY!

Nick's POV:

So, it's the first day in the new school year, and I got kicked out of class, thank you Joe! I heard him yell and I saw Miley or Demi.. one of them jump on his back from the window and cracked up laughing in the middle of class. S.t.u.p.i.d teacher kicked me out! Thought I was laughing at her? She doesn't have a funny bone or cell in her body! But whatever, I left took my stuff with me, I'll go find ….

"Ahhh ! MILEY!" I screamed as I saw a yellow and black dressed small finger fall thought the air, landing in my arms, and sending me back thought the door. Landing me on my butt. Yeah, great start right?

The whole class gasped as Miley and I came flying thought the, what-should-have-been-closed-door. Miley in my lap, and my arms around her waist. This can't look good.

Selena's POV:

WHAT WAS MY BOYFRIEND DOING!? I was about to scream on the inside, little did I know that I said, well yelled it out loud. Opp's?

"Miss. Gomez? Are you okay?" The teacher asked me, and I looked from her, to Nick, to the new 'thing', to the rest of the class. Before I could get my words out I heard a voice from the door come flooding in.

"I'm so sorry ms. I didn't know that there was a class in here. I'm new here you see, and Joe and Demi and Nick, are my old friends, and I was looking for them. I just really really really.. missed them." Let the fake tears start. And as If on command they start. Who is she! Better yet who does she think she is!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nick's POV:  
**, looked at Miley with sadness in her eyes. "It's alright sweetheart. How about you take them, and they'll show you around till Lunch?" She spoke with a soft smile. Amazing. Miley gets our rawr of a teacher to smile in a matter of seconds. I guess she just has that effect of people.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much!" Miley cried, wiping the fake tear from her eye. "You're an amazing teacher." There she goes. Ending her story with a bang.

Before I knew it Miley had gotta up off me, and her hand was out in front of me, waiting for it to be hocked with mine. I didn't really mind. It's not like I'm not allowed to hold hand with a girl, who's not my girlfriend. That I'm pretty sure I've already fell for… this is bad.

But without thinking I took Miley's hand, and she pulled me up, we thanks the teacher and walked out closing the door behind us.

"Your one good fake crier Mi." I said with a chuckle.

"Your welcome." She said with a giggle, swinging our hands in-between us, through the air for no reason at all. "Joe you can come out now. I'm not allowed to kill you, the teachers still looking." Miley stated with a loud sigh at the end. I couldn't help but laugh. She was amazing, wonderful, unchanged, beyond not-forgettable.  
"Thank you." Joe crawled out from behind a locker, pushing Demi out before him. Holding her arms back. All I did was laugh. "Awe, look at the cute couple Nicky." Miley smiled happily.

**Miley's POV:  
**"Like you can talk Mrs. Miley Jonas on the go over there?" Demi shot a look at me. I looked down, my hand still wrapped in Nick's. "If you must know, I'm only holding his hand because the teacher is still looking, and I have a boyfriend Demi, you dip!" I cried out. Totally lie. Huge lie. Bad lie. "Yo- you do?" Nick's voice quivered. "Ah.." I paused. I could feel the pain, shooting from his eyes. "Yeah. I do. But I'm breaking it off. He's annoying me now, with all the calls and texting." I laughed without a smile. Nice job Miley. Nick dropped my hand, and shoved them into his pockets. "Great, now that this day is destroy, mind showing me around Demi?" I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Sure. First stop, girls bathroom, for a much needed talk." She smiled, creeping out of Joe's arms, changing his look to a scared one. Demi walked over, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and smile. "Let's go best friend."

I saw Joe's face drop. "HEY! I thought I was the best friend." He looked broken. "You are. But every girl needs a girl best friend. Simple as that. Sorry but your not a girl, and you should be happy about that. Right Miley?" I didn't answer. "Meet me in the bathroom okay?" I whispered without looking up, I walked away, head down. Hiding the falling tears.

I don't get it. I don't know why I lied. I just did. It's not over normal for me. Yeah, I've lied before, but a friend never. Not in like a billion years. So, why I did then, I just don't get. It's not like I was hiding anything. Was it?

"Miles! MILEY WAIT UP!" Demi's voice boomed into my thoughts. I stopped, and waited for her body to slow next to mine. "You okay."

"I've been better." I spoke calmly.

"How much better?" her voice was sweet.

"A lot." I broke.

"Awe, sweetie!" She cried, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I cried unto her shoulder.

"I lied! I'm a liar! I'm horrible!" I shouted at myself.

"No your not. Will fix this. I promise." She smiled up at me.

"Okay…" I mumbled out.

After five more minutes of crying, Demi told me if I let one more tear fall she'd never talk to me again. So I stopped, and took a breath. A well needed one at that. I smiled and linked arms with her, and we walked up and down the halls for about 3 hours. Now it was lunch, the boys were somewhere, and someone kept texting both of us, but we didn't check them. Well I didn't. Demi did, and wouldn't tell me who they were from.

"So, Demz got a bf or wha?" I smiled.

"Amazingly, I do." She smiled brightly.

"REALLY!" I started to jump up and down. By now the bell had rang for lunch and teens had started to make their way down the halls to the lunch room. "Is it him! Or him! NO HIM!" I cried. Pointing around like a four year old. Who is he?

"Miles! He's not here today. He's still on vkay with his family, but he gets back tonight, wanna go with me to pick him up at the airport?" Demi asked sweetly.

"Sure, but let's take Joe too. So that way when you and What'shisname have your lovey dovey moment I have someone to talk to hum?" I smiled sweetly, and she giggled.

"Sure Mi. Now, how about we blow with pop stickle stand and go to Mc.D's for lunch. My treat?"

"Yes please!" I said running for the door.

"Dem?" I said looking around confused.

"Hum?" She mumbled.

"Where's your car?" I looked back at her.

"Right over there." She smiled, pointing to a bright yellow convertible that shone in the sunlight.

"A-MAZ-ING!" I cried, running like a tiger and hoping into the front seat. "I could get used to this." I smiled.

"If you don't get your feet off my leather you won't be." She smiled. I dropped my feet and brushed my hand over the area my feet cover. "What are you talking about Demi? I wouldn't so such a thing!" I smiled innocently.

We drove for about ten minutes, stopped at two red lights and laughed the whole way. Demi made a left turned and drive straight into an open parking spot. Before she turned off the car we both sang out the last words to an amazing song.

"AND IF YOU WANT ME GIRL, I'LL BE HERE FOREVER!" We both jumped out of the car laughing ran to the door. Walking in, we smiled order and went to seat by the window.

"Mhmmm. I've lovin this." I smiled. Demi Giggled.

"Me two." She smiled.

"Me three." I random voice popped coming from behind me. I turned around and smiled.  
"JOEY!" I smiled, jumping up and hugging him tight.

"Mi, you got chesses on my shirt." He sighed. Both me and Demi breaking into laughter while Joe one arm hugged back.

I pulled away and smiled.

"Seat with us please bro?" I smiled a little sister smile and he gave in.

"Fine." Joe Groaned. I have power!

"Nick, you know you can sit. It won't kill you." Joe smirked.

"No thanks. I'll sit.. Over there?" He point with his head and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Demi asked confused.

"He depressed. Selena is trippin'. And he has to make a choice. If you know what I mean." Joe sighed, nodding his head my way then to Nick.

Wait what! I'm confused .. never mind! OH MAN! I'm gonna hurt that chick.

"I can't believe she would do that. I knew she had…" I cut her off.

"I'll be back." I stood up with my tray and walked over to Nick. Head, kinda high?

"MILE.." Joe start.

"Can it Joe!" I shot back.

I walked away, and stood behind Nick for a good 2 minutes. Thinking. Of words. To say? Oh man, this is back I should turn and …

"Do you plan on staring at the back of my head forever Miley?" He asked quickly, not looking back but I heard a small chuckle from him. Or Joe? I looked back over to Demi and Joe, both deep in conversation with the other.

"Hello Miley? You alive? Or did my curls shock you so much?" He laughed again, turning around this time.

"No. Not yet." I chocked out.

"Good. So you gonna sit or what?"

"I guess. I mean. I want to.. But I know." I paused in frustration. "I mean yes. Yeah. Gah! You know what I mean." I slammed my tray.

"Chill. And Do me a fav, don't get us kicked out. I like it here." He smiled as I sat. This is weird.

We were sitting in front of the window to the kids play room. How weird? But it made me smile. He still loved little kids. Nick was always the best with then. Before I moved a billion times, and my cousins came over Nick would babysit the 5 years olds while me and Demi painted out nails. Good times. Good times. I smiled and let out a smile giggle.

"What's so funny Miley?" He looked at me.

"Oh um.. I was just have a flashback." I fake smiled.

**_Guys and Gals, did you know I havn't updated this since like MARCH! I feel really bad. I'm sorry. :D please review, and not hate me. Yeah, I like that idea. _**

**_loveyouuu._**

**_-Kelsey_**


End file.
